


Different kind of knight

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is lonely and looking for company. He comes across a beautiful young man named Tony who changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different kind of knight

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Christian Kane's wonderful "Different Kind of Knight" when this story just demanded to be written. If you know the song, you might recognize a few lines at the beginning of the story ;) Obviously , those lines do not belong to me...

   
   
Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been studying the handsome young man at the bar for over an hour already before he made his move. After a long day – well, long weeks, or even long months, he couldn’t even remember how long it had been – at the Navy Yard, Gibbs had decided he could do with a night off, a night away from his basement and the ghosts of the past that kept and haunted him there. He could do with some company other than his right hand, and he had come to this bar hoping to find it. As soon as he had walked in, the young man at the bar had caught his eye. Handsome, good strong body, hair carefully styled in a masterful disarray, green eyes that sparkled with… something. Something like sadness at the moment, but Gibbs knew in his gut that that wasn’t their usual sparkle. He wondered at that while he waited for his drink and found a table in a corner to sit in relative quiet, positioning himself so he could keep an eye on the young man.  
   
Three drinks and just over an hour later, Gibbs rose and made his way back over to the bar. He had been sitting at his table wondering at himself. He usually went for the red-headed women when he was looking for company, shadows of the ghosts of the past that he hoped would soothe his soul for an hour or two if he didn’t look too closely. But this evening he had found his eyes being drawn to the young man again and again. It had been long, long years since he had picked up a guy, and he didn’t even know if this boy would be interested at all. While Gibbs had been watching him, the young man had been approached by men and women both, and he had dismissed them all with a sad smile on his beautiful face, returning to his tequila shots with beer chasers as if he hadn’t been disturbed. Gibbs shook his head. The boy must be pretty drunk by now. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but he couldn’t help himself. He took the bar stool next to the young man.  
   
“Can I cut in?”  
   
The young man turned to him. His eyes showed puzzlement for only a moment, then the sadness was replaced by an amused sparkle.  
   
“I’m not dancing with my drinks, mister.”  
   
Gibbs smiled. The boy was quick on the uptake, and Gibbs liked that. He was obviously intelligent, and that was a bonus.  
   
“Kinda looks like you are, the way you are swaying in your seat.”  
   
The young man sat up straighter, steadying himself. Gibbs could see that he was nowhere near as drunk as he had first suspected. The boy grinned at him.  
   
“No worries. I can hold my liquor. And yes, you can cut in.”  
   
Gibbs grinned back, and reached out his hand.  
   
“Gibbs.”  
   
“Tony.”  
   
The young man shook his hand, his grip strong and warm.  
   
“You trying to drown yourself, Tony?”  
   
“No, just taking my sorrows out for a swim.”  
   
“What kind of sorrows might those be?”  
   
“Oh, the usual. Got dumped by someone who pretended to be a roundtable knight, but couldn’t get the story right.”  
   
Gibbs smirked. Tony was funny despite being sad. He liked that.  
   
“His name Lancelot, by any chance?”  
   
Tony laughed.  
   
“Nothing so fairytale-like, I’m afraid.”  
   
“Fairytales are all lies, Tony. No such thing as happily ever after.”  
   
The young man eyed him curiously.  
   
“That’s kinda bleak, Gibbs.”  
   
“Yeah, well, I speak from experience.”  
   
They both sipped at their drinks for a while after that. When Tony raised his hand to order another round, Gibbs reached out and stopped him. Tony looked at him, assessing him. Gibbs spoke.  
   
“I got good bourbon at home, if you’re interested. Then you wouldn’t have to brave traffic while drunk.”  
   
Tony grinned, understanding the implications perfectly.  
   
“You trying to save me from myself, Gibbs? You a white knight in shining armor?”  
   
Gibbs grinned back.  
   
“No, I’m a different kind of knight.”  
   
Tony seemed to contemplate that for a moment.  
   
“Still a knight, though?”  
   
Gibbs sighed.  
   
“Yeah. You have nothing to worry about from me.”  
   
After another assessing glance, Tony nodded.  
   
“Let’s go then, Gibbs.”  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs had paid both their tabs while Tony grabbed a duffel and a guitar case. At Gibbs’ questioning glance, Tony had explained that not only had he just broken up, that had also meant he was out of a home for the moment, and this was all the stuff he had apart from the things he had put in storage back in Baltimore, where he had been living before he came to DC to live with his so-called boyfriend, who had actually turned out to be married with kids and had wanted to install Tony in a dingy apartment as his bit on the side. Gibbs grimaced. He couldn’t see Tony being anyone’s bit on the side. If he ever got a chance with this young man, Tony would be the center of his universe. It was a scary thought, but at the same time a comforting one.  
   
A short car ride later found them at Gibbs’ place, and Tony had been shown to the guestroom where he had dumped his things after gratefully accepting that Gibbs apparently didn't expect him to sleep with him that night as payment for the place to stay, and then joined Gibbs downstairs again.  
   
“You said something about bourbon?”  
   
Tony smiled, and Gibbs grinned back, motioning for Tony to follow him, and they made their way into the basement. Tony had looked a little skeptical at first, not really liking the idea of being led into a basement by a stranger, but when Gibbs turned on the light and Tony saw what was in said basement, his eyes widened.  
   
“Is that a boat?”  
   
Gibbs didn’t respond, just watched Tony as he circled the boat, running his hands over the bare ribs of the structure, smiling at the feel and the mere fact of a boat in a basement. Then he looked around.  
   
“How will you get it out of here?”  
   
Gibbs grinned, but again didn’t respond. Instead he walked over to the workbench, grabbed a mug and emptied a jar of nails, and poured bourbon into both, handing Tony the jar.  
   
“Thanks.”  
   
Tony grimaced at his first sip, but then turned his attention back to the boat again, circling it once more in wonder. After another sip, this one going down more smoothly, he turned to Gibbs.  
   
“So… what do you do, Gibbs, when you’re not building a boat in your basement?”  
   
“I’m a federal agent, at NCIS.”  
   
“NCIS? The Navy cops?”  
   
“That would be us, yes.”  
   
Gibbs was surprised to hear that Tony actually knew about NCIS, and wondered how.  
   
“How do you know NCIS? Not many people do.”  
   
“I used to be a cop in Baltimore. Came across you lot a couple of times.”  
   
“A cop? Used to be?”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“Long story.”  
   
“I got time.”  
   
“Joined the force when my football career was over.”  
   
At Gibbs’ raised eyebrow, Tony elaborated.  
   
“College football, heading for the pro’s. Leg got busted.”  
   
Gibbs nodded, and Tony continued after taking another sip. While he talked, he absentmindedly kept stroking his hand over one of the ribs of the boat.  
   
“Spent some time in Peoria, and in Philly, then went to Baltimore. Made detective. But my colleagues…” – he winced at the word – “… didn’t take kindly to me being gay.”  
   
“You got trouble for it?”  
   
“Plenty.”  
   
Tony shrugged it off, as if it was no big deal. Gibbs knew better, but let it slide.  
   
“About two years ago, I turned thirty, and I got an inheritance from my mother which I didn’t know about. Shortly after that, there was an incident with my partner, and I decided it would be better for my health if I just quit. The inheritance is enough to live off for a while, so I decided to focus on my music.”  
   
“Your guitar.”  
   
Tony nodded.  
   
“Piano too. But obviously, that’s in storage at the moment.”  
   
“You write songs?”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“Not very successfully. I mean, I like them, but they’ll never be famous hits or anything. I used to play at a couple of clubs in Baltimore. Guess I’ll have to find places to play here in DC now.”  
   
“You’re not going back?”  
   
Tony shrugged.  
   
“I’m kinda done with Baltimore to be honest. I think I’d like DC. I’ll have to find an apartment. You know any good places?”  
   
This time Gibbs shrugged.  
   
“Not really.”  
   
After a short hesitation, he added more.  
   
“You’re welcome to stay here for a while.”  
   
Tony’s eyes sparkled at him, and Gibbs had to catch his breath at the beautiful sight.  
   
“You really are a different kind of knight, aren’t you, Gibbs…”  
   
Gibbs snorted, then poured them both more bourbon. They spent another hour or so in the basement, talking and drinking, and then Gibbs said it was time for bed. As he ushered Tony upstairs but stayed in the living room himself, the younger man turned in question.  
   
“You’re not going to bed yet?”  
   
Gibbs gestured to the couch.  
   
“I sleep here. Or under the boat.”  
   
Tony laughed, and Gibbs just caught the mutter under Tony’s breath as he walked up the stairs.  
   
“A very different kind of knight indeed…”  
   
*****  
   
The following morning, Tony woke to the smell of coffee, and he quickly pulled on his jeans and padded downstairs on his bare feet. Finding Gibbs in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, he smiled at the silver haired man.  
   
“Morning, Gibbs. Got coffee for me too?”  
   
Gibbs gestured to the pot and the mug already set out next to it, and raked his eyes over Tony’s bare chest and back while the younger man poured the beverage. Tony really was beautiful, and Gibbs licked his lips, but then grinned when he saw Tony wince at his first sip of coffee.  
   
“Sugar’s in the cupboard, cream in the fridge.”  
   
“Thanks. How can you drink that stuff?”  
   
“I’m a Marine. We can drink anything.”  
   
Tony eyed him up and down, and secretly admired the muscular body clearly visible underneath the sweats and t-shirt. Gibbs was a handsome devil, all silver and strong, and Tony was glad his jeans were tight enough to keep the beginnings of his arousal confined and hidden. He cleared his throat.  
   
“A Marine? I thought you were NCIS?”  
   
“I am. USMC came first.”  
   
Tony nodded, then looked around.  
   
“You hungry? Got any food? Least I can do after you let me stay is make you breakfast.”  
   
“Help yourself to anything you can find.”  
   
Tony smiled and rubbed his hands together in mock glee.  
   
“Oh goody, a treasure hunt!”  
   
Gibbs grinned, and watched with pleasure while Tony checked the fridge and cupboards, taking out various things, and put together breakfast for them both.  
   
*****  
   
After breakfast, showering and getting dressed, Tony packed away his stuff in his duffel and brought it and his guitar downstairs. Gibbs eyed him curiously.  
   
“You leaving?”  
   
The surprise was clear on Tony’s face.  
   
“You mean, you meant it when you said I could stay? I thought that was the liquor talking.”  
   
“I never say things I don’t mean.”  
   
“But you don’t even know me.”  
   
Gibbs grinned.  
   
“I got a gut feeling about you.”  
   
“You always go with your gut?”  
   
“Usually. And when I don’t, I usually regret it after.”  
   
Tony’s smile was almost shy, but his eyes sparkled with pleasure.  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
He put his duffel and guitar at the bottom of the stairs, ready to take back up later. Then he looked around.  
   
“So, what do you usually do on a Saturday? Can I help you with chores? You know, pull my weight as thanks for letting me stay?”  
   
Gibbs smiled. He felt himself doing that a lot around Tony.  
   
“Weather’s good. I thought we could go sailing.”  
   
Tony laughed.  
   
“Sailing? I hate to be the one to break the news to you, Gibbs, but that boat of yours is gonna sink if you put it in the water.”  
   
Gibbs grinned.  
   
“Got another one. You up for it?”  
   
“Sure. I have to warn you though, I’ve never sailed before. So you’re going to have to tell me what to do.”  
   
“I think you’ll find I have no problem telling people what to do.”  
   
Tony eyed him up and down again, then smiled.  
   
“I think I’ll have no problem following orders from you, Gibbs. Any kind of orders.”  
   
Gibbs bit back a groan of desire at the image those words created in his mind. He certainly wouldn’t mind ordering Tony around, especially not if those orders would have the boy naked under him, moaning in pleasure as Gibbs thrust into him. Shaking his head to get rid of the picture his mind had provided, Gibbs gestured for Tony to follow him, and a few minutes later they were on their way to the marina.  
   
*****  
   
They spent a pleasant day out on the water, and Tony had smiled when he discovered that Gibbs hadn’t been kidding about being able to give orders. Gibbs in turn was pleased to find that Tony hadn’t been kidding about being able to follow them. Even though Tony had never sailed before, he was curious and smart, and between the thousand questions he asked Gibbs and the orders Gibbs gave him, Tony quickly learned what to do. When the sun was high in the sky, they sat on the deck and had lunch, having picked up food and drinks on their way to the marina, and after eating, Tony took off his t-shirt and leaned back in the sun. Gibbs couldn’t keep his eyes off Tony, delighting in the sight of the muscular chest with a smattering of hair, and the smooth skin of Tony’s back and sides. When Gibbs removed his shirt as well and leaned back next to Tony, the younger man openly let his eyes roam over his form, and Gibbs grinned.  
   
“You’re not shy, are you?”  
   
Tony shrugged.  
   
“Beauty deserves to be admired, Gibbs.”  
   
Gibbs snorted.  
   
“Beauty?”  
   
“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and my eyes love beholding you.”  
   
That made Gibbs laugh out loud, and Tony grinned at him, breaking the moment. But since then, while they were on their way back to the marina, Gibbs felt Tony’s eyes on him almost constantly, and he was getting more and more excited by it. In the car on the way back home, Tony turned in his seat so he could openly stare at Gibbs, and at home when they had stepped inside and closed the door, Tony pushed Gibbs back against it and held Gibbs in place with his gaze.  
   
“I’m going to kiss you, Gibbs.”  
   
Gibbs reached up a hand to cup Tony’s cheek.  
   
“You just broke up with someone. I don’t want to be the rebound guy.”  
   
“You’re not. Trust me.”  
   
And strangely, Gibbs realized that he did trust Tony, even though he had only known him for a day. He smiled.  
   
“Then kiss me.”  
   
It started out as a soft brush of lips over lips, then Tony took Gibbs’ lower lip between his and then his upper lip. When Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs’ full on, Gibbs felt the younger man’s hands slide to his hips, pulling them together. Gibbs’ hand on Tony’s cheek slid to the back of his neck, pulling Tony closer, and when he opened his mouth, Tony gently invaded it with his tongue, getting his first taste. They stood there like that for long moments, but then, in a quick move, Gibbs reversed their positions so it was Tony with his back against the door and Gibbs pinning him there with his body. Gibbs took over the kiss, deepening it, claiming Tony’s mouth with his own, and Tony moaned in pleasure under the onslaught. When Gibbs slid his hands down to cup Tony’s ass, pulling them closer together still, and moved his mouth to Tony’s throat to mark him with his lips, Tony groaned in desire.  
   
“Please tell me you’re gonna take me, Gibbs…”  
   
After a final nip to complete his mark on Tony’s neck, Gibbs pulled back and stared into the sparkling green orbs, pupils dilated with desire.  
   
“I’m not gonna take you, Tony. I’m gonna make love to you.”  
   
A slow smile spread over the younger man’s lips, and he brushed his fingers over Gibbs’ cheek softly as he spoke.  
   
“A different kind of knight…”  
   
And then he let Gibbs lead him upstairs in between kisses.  
   
*****  
   
Once they were in the bedroom - the master bedroom this time, not the guestroom Tony had used the previous night - Gibbs slowly undressed Tony and kissed and caressed the skin he uncovered. When Tony was naked and sprawled out on the bed on his back, Gibbs quickly took off the last pieces of his own clothing that Tony hadn’t had a chance to remove yet, and crawled on top of the younger man, kissing his way up Tony’s body until he completely covered him. Tony caressed his hands over Gibbs’ back and sides as they kissed again, and after Gibbs had grabbed lube and a condom and started kissing his way down Tony’s body again, Tony threaded his fingers through the silver hair and moaned his pleasure at Gibbs’ touch.  
   
Gibbs’ mouth on him felt like heaven, and when Gibbs’ fingers entered him, Tony writhed and pleaded and begged for more. But Gibbs took his time, carefully preparing Tony, and seemed to be enjoying feasting on Tony’s body more than anyone ever had, and Tony understood what Gibbs had meant when he told Tony he would make love to him. Gibbs was skillful and patient, and Tony had never felt so desired in his entire life. It was almost overwhelming, but he loved every second of it. When Gibbs at last settled between Tony’s thighs and slowly entered him, keeping his eyes on Tony’s the whole time to make sure he was alright, Tony felt loved. Once he was fully inside of Tony, Gibbs rested on his elbows and stroked his fingers through Tony’s hair, kissing him softly before he looked at him again.  
   
“Okay, Tony?”  
   
“Heavenly.”  
   
Gibbs smiled and started moving, thrusting slowly with deep, long strokes, kissing Tony again and again. It was a long, slow build that almost drove Tony crazy, and when Gibbs at last changed his angle and thrust into him just right, reaching down a hand to stroke Tony’s arousal at the same time, the explosion of his release shattered Tony into a million pieces. Gibbs kept thrusting into him through his orgasm, a little harder now, causing aftershocks to tremble through Tony’s body, until Gibbs too found his release. Gibbs kept kissing Tony the entire time, deep languid kisses that made Tony feel loved, and Tony’s mind only came back online when Gibbs carefully pulled out of him, making Tony moan in regret. Gibbs whispered against his lips before kissing him again.  
   
“Don’t worry, Tony. We will be doing that again very soon.”  
   
Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs tightly and smiled into his kiss.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs kept that promise, of course, and Tony loved every second of it. Tony loved how tactile his lover was, constantly touching him, and Gibbs’ kisses were mind-blowing. Sunday was spent mostly in bed, and whenever they weren’t making love, they just held each other and talked. That evening they were on the couch sharing pizza, when Tony broached the subject of the following day.  
   
“You probably have to go to work tomorrow, right?”  
   
Gibbs nodded.  
   
“You sure you don’t mind me staying here? You know, even when you’re not home?”  
   
Smiling again, Gibbs replied.  
   
“I really don’t mind. I look forward to coming home and finding you here tomorrow evening.”  
   
“Is there anything I can do while you’re away? Laundry or something?”  
   
“You don’t have to earn your keep, Tony. Just do whatever you want. Go exploring.”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“You know you just gave me permission to snoop around your house, right?”  
   
Gibbs laughed.  
   
“You were gonna do that anyway.”  
   
“True.”  
   
Tony was completely unapologetic about it, and Gibbs drew him in for another kiss. He loved kissing Tony. The boy had a delicious mouth, and Gibbs loved feeling it on him, anywhere and everywhere on him. And by then there wasn’t much of Gibbs that Tony’s mouth hadn’t tasted yet. Gibbs smiled again at the thought, and pizza was quickly forgotten in favor of making love again.  
   
*****  
   
Tony did go exploring the following day. Gibbs had left for the office a lot earlier than Tony had liked, but his attempts to seduce Gibbs into staying in bed longer were unsuccessful, though he did delay Gibbs’ departure quite a bit, but Tony didn’t know that. After sleeping a little longer, he showered and dressed, made coffee and breakfast, and then went snooping. He went through the house from top to bottom, and discovered many hidden treasures that he would be asking Gibbs a ton of questions about when the man got home. In the late afternoon, after his curiosity had been satisfied, he took out his guitar and lost himself in his music.  
   
“You play beautifully.”  
   
He had just finished a song when he heard Gibbs’ words. Looking up with a smile, he found Gibbs leaning against the doorjamb, and it was obvious that Gibbs had been standing there for a while already. Putting away his guitar, Tony got up and walked over to Gibbs, kissing him softly.  
   
“Thank you. And I’m glad you’re home.”  
   
“Me too.”  
   
Gibbs drew him in for another kiss. He truly was glad he was home. He had missed Tony and it scared him a little how quickly he had gotten attached to the young man. It was only three days now, and already there were feelings blossoming inside of him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Shoving that thought away for now, Gibbs concentrated on kissing Tony, and it wasn’t long before the younger man was writhing against him in pleasure. When Tony pulled back a little, Gibbs drew him closer again, grinning. Tony grinned back.  
   
“Your kisses are breathtaking, Gibbs, but I’ve been hungry for you all day. Let me?”  
   
Gibbs let him go with a smile, closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall when Tony sank to his knees and opened Gibbs’ pants. Tony’s mouth drove him crazy, and Gibbs tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair in encouragement, moaning his pleasure while Tony played with him. The words fell from Gibbs’ lips before he could bite them back.  
   
“God, I love you, Tony…”  
   
He opened his eyes when that delicious mouth stopped moving, and blinked when he realized what he had said. Looking down, he saw Tony’s wide eyes fixed on him, and Gibbs held his breath while Tony released him from his mouth and stood up, staring at him.  
   
“You mean that.”  
   
Tony’s voice was soft and curious. Gibbs just looked back at him.  
   
“You told me that you never say things you don’t mean.”  
   
Again, no reply.  
   
“I thought I was the only one who had fallen so hard, so fast.”  
   
At last Gibbs drew in a breath.  
   
“I love you too, Gibbs.”  
   
Gibbs cleared his throat.  
   
“Jethro.”  
   
Tony smiled. He had discovered that already during his snooping.  
   
“I love you too, Jethro.”  
   
Gibbs slowly reached out and brushed his fingers over Tony’s smiling lips, then slid his hand around Tony’s neck to draw him closer. Instead of a kiss, it was an embrace, and Tony’s arms wrapped around Gibbs tightly, his face buried against Gibbs’ neck. Gibbs’ words were softly whispered into Tony’s hair.  
   
“My impossible boy…”  
   
Tony smiled and drew back to look at his lover.  
   
“Make love to me, my silver knight.”  
   
Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs asked the question wordlessly. Tony grinned.  
   
“Well, you said you weren’t a white knight. And I kinda love the silver.”  
   
Gibbs gave him a soft kiss, and then took him up to the bedroom to show Tony exactly how much he loved him.  
   
*****  
   
Things were natural and easy between them. While Gibbs was at work, Tony explored the city, did some shopping, did some housework and usually prepared dinner too despite Gibbs’ insistence that he really didn’t have to do all that. And in between he worked on his music and practiced. Only a couple of weeks into their relationship, Gibbs had insisted that they get Tony’s things out of storage and bring them over. Tony didn’t really care about most of it, but he was extremely happy to have his piano again, and Gibbs had insisted it take pride of place in the living room. Gibbs loved watching and listening to Tony play, and in turn Tony loved watching Gibbs work on the boat.  
   
Tony could talk about everything and nothing, and Gibbs smiled a lot while he listened to his lover ramble, and when Tony fell silent, Gibbs would tell him things about his past and his family, about Mexico and his revenge. He told Tony about his work and his team, about the cases they had, and Tony sometimes gave him insightful tips. Gibbs started bringing files home more often, and Tony would look through them to see if he could help Gibbs solve them. They both knew it was against protocol of course, but as long as it helped catch criminals, they were both prepared to bend the rules a little in this innocent way. They talked about Tony consulting for NCIS in an official capacity, and it was an idea they both liked.  
   
Months passed, and they fell in love with each other still more every day. Gibbs’ team finally started noticing change in their boss, that he was less grouchy, that he smiled more, that the haunted look in his eyes was disappearing. That he was going home on time as often as he could. They wondered what was going on, and speculated about a new redhead in Gibbs’ life. The Director approved the consultancy idea after he had Tony’s credentials and records checked, and Gibbs brought cases to Tony in an official capacity now. Tony became his secret weapon, he was able to get clues from the smallest details in the case files, and everyone wondered about this mysterious consultant who only worked with Gibbs. They also wondered about the soft phone calls Gibbs made several times a day that made him smile and his eyes sparkle.  
   
*****  
   
When they had been together for nearly a year, Gibbs suggested they throw a party to celebrate the anniversary. Tony grinned.  
   
“And who would we invite, my silver knight?”  
   
“Our friends. My team.”  
   
Tony stared at his lover. They had a couple of friends who knew about them, but with Tony’s experiences on the force and Gibbs not being out, they had carefully shielded their relationship from anyone to do with law enforcement, and that of course included Gibbs’ team.  
   
“Are you sure?”  
   
“I’m tired of hiding. I love you, and I want to be able to share my entire world with you, not just part of it.”  
   
Tony smiled, but Gibbs could see that he was a little unsure about it.  
   
“You’re my impossible boy, Tony. You made me fall in love with you within days, and they will fall in love with you just as quickly.”  
   
When Tony still remained uncertain, Gibbs took him to bed and made love to him until Tony relented. Invitations for the party were printed, but no mention was made of the reason for the celebration. They would see at the party whether they would reveal that or not, depending on how it went. Everyone was curious, Gibbs had never invited them to a party before, and they speculated that maybe he was getting married to this mysterious woman who made him smile and go home on time. They were all anxious to finally meet the one who could tame Gibbs.  
   
*****  
   
But two weeks before the party, Gibbs’ team caught a case, and days later they were still getting nowhere, every lead going cold on them. Frustrated, Gibbs called his lover.  
   
“Tony, can you consult on the case?”  
   
“Of course. Bring everything over.”  
   
Gibbs eyed the stacks of reports and all the information McGee had on the plasma and his computer screens.  
   
“It would be better if you came here.”  
   
The silence lasted a little too long for Gibbs to be comfortable with it. He turned away from his team and lowered his voice.  
   
“Please, Tony…”  
   
“Okay. I’ll be there shortly.”  
   
“Thank you, my impossible boy.”  
   
Gibbs heard Tony chuckle as he hung up.  
   
About half an hour later, Tony was escorted into the bullpen. Looking for his lover but not finding him, he instead recognized Gibbs’ team from the photo’s he had seen of them and from Gibbs’ stories. Timothy McGee spotted him and came over.  
   
“You must be Anthony DiNozzo, the consultant. I’m Tim McGee.”  
   
Shaking hands, Tony nodded.  
   
“Nice to meet you. And please call me Tony.”  
   
“Nice to meet you, Tony. After all your help on cases in the past, it really is a pleasure. We hope you can help with this one too.”  
   
“I’ll do what I can.”  
   
Walking back to the plasma, McGee introduced Tony to the others, and they all shook hands and told Tony how good it was to finally meet him. He smiled, but secretly wondered if they would all still be so pleasant a couple of days from now, after they found out what the party was for. Introductions over, they quickly started bombarding Tony with information. McGee, Ziva and Burley went over the reports and witness statements, Abby outlined what her analysis had gathered from the evidence, and Ducky and Palmer went over their findings from the autopsy. Tony listened to them all attentively, meanwhile clicking through the information on the plasma.  
   
From the balcony outside MTAC, Gibbs and Vance observed the team. Vance had of course met Tony already, when his consulting for NCIS had been made official, but Gibbs had not been there for that meeting and Vance was as oblivious to their relationship as the rest of the team. He grinned at Gibbs when he saw Abby and Ziva whisper to each other behind Tony’s back, their eyes taking in his form appreciatively.  
   
“Maybe you should invite DiNozzo to the party as well, Gibbs.”  
   
“He’s gonna be there. Why?”  
   
“I think the ladies of your team will really appreciate that.”  
   
Gibbs snorted, but didn’t respond. Instead he left the Director on his balcony and descended the stairs into the bullpen. Tony sensed his lover approaching before Gibbs reached him and smiled, turning to face him.  
   
“Thanks for coming, Tony.”  
   
“Anytime, Jethro.”  
   
A gasp and a squeal could be clearly heard, and as silence fell over the entire room, Abby’s loud whisper was very audible.  
   
“Oh my God, you’re the one who makes Gibbs smile!”  
   
Tony’s eyes widened in consternation, but Gibbs very calmly reached out his hand and cupped Tony’s cheek, the soft smile still on his face. As soon as he felt Gibbs’ touch, the panic left Tony’s eyes to be replaced with love.  
   
“Yes, Abby, he is. Now, can we get back to work?”  
   
Ignoring the dropped jaws of everyone in the bullpen, the two lovers turned to the plasma and returned to work.  
   
*****  
   
It took a few hours of Tony moving from the plasma to the computers to the stacks of files, muttering to himself every now and then. After a few minutes everyone had shaken themselves out of their shock, and gone back to work as well, observing Tony move around. Gibbs smiled. This was how Tony worked and he always loved watching it, could practically see his lover's mind jumping all over the place trying to make connections. Then all of a sudden Tony froze, closed his eyes and muttered quietly.  
   
“I’ve seen that before…”  
   
Turning in a slow circle, he let his eyes wander over the files as if mentally going through their contents, then picked up a particular one and turned the pages.  
   
“I knew it!”  
   
Clicking to a particular image on the plasma, he then looked back and forth between the plasma and the report in his hand.  
   
“Jethro…”  
   
Gibbs was already at his side, and the others joined them too. Tony pointed to a particular sentence in the report, and then to the plasma.  
   
“See?”  
   
Understanding dawning, quiet whispers rose up all around him.  
   
“I’ll be damned…”  
   
“How did you…”  
   
“Unbelievable…”  
   
But Gibbs just smiled at his lover, before bellowing at his team.  
   
“Okay, people, you know what to do! Go pick him up!”  
   
*****  
   
In the days between their coming out in the bullpen and the party, Tony anxiously asked Gibbs a couple of times how his team was responding to knowing about them, and Gibbs had smiled and said they were fine with it. Tony knew his lover didn’t lie, but was still worried.  
   
At last the day of the party arrived, and Gibbs took every opportunity to kiss Tony into a dazed haze of pleasure to suppress his lover’s nervousness. When the door was opened and Abby came rushing in ahead of the rest of the team, her squeals made Tony glance at his lover, alarmed. Gibbs just smiled.  
   
“Tony! Tony! Tony!”  
   
And then he was enveloped in a goth hug that nearly knocked him of his feet.  
   
“It’s so good to see you again! We have so much to talk about! I wanted to call you, but Gibbs said I could talk to you at the party and he didn’t want to give me your phone number and of course I could have found it, but that would make the Bossman mad, so I didn’t do it. You have to tell me everything about you and Gibbs, how and where and when you met, how you got together, whether he’s sweet to you and treating you right and tells you he loves you and…”  
   
“Abbs!”  
   
Gibbs’ quiet but stern interruption shut her up, and she released Tony to give Gibbs a hug too.  
   
“Hey, Gibbs.”  
   
“I told you, Abbs, you can talk to Tony, but other people will want to talk to him too. So give him some space.”  
   
She gave him a grin and a salute.  
   
“Yes, Gibbs!”  
   
And then she whirled away to the kitchen to start getting drinks for everyone. The others, knowing Abby and having patiently waited, now came forward to greet Tony as well, and Tony couldn’t find anything like disapproval in them. After showing them all to the back yard where the party was set up, Tony glanced at his lover, and Gibbs gave him a knowing smile before whispering in his ear.  
   
“I told you, they’re fine with it. And I love you, my impossible boy.”  
   
“You really are a different kind of knight, Jethro. And I love you too.”  
   
The kiss they shared was greeted by applause and wolf whistles, and when they looked at their guests, they saw nothing but pleasure at their obvious happiness. Tony added one more thing.

"You were wrong, you know."

"About what?

"You said fairytales were lies and there was no such thing as a happy ending."

And Gibbs brought Tony's fingers to his lips and kissed them, before they went outside to join their guests.  
   
   
 


End file.
